Ice Cubes
by Madam.Degrassi's Fortnight
Summary: After First Date Clare gets grounded, Eli's the only one available to bring her schoolwork over, and it just so happens that he has an excellent cure for that swollen piercing of hers...  ONESHOT!


**A/N: Alright guys, so I've been working on this since I saw the amazing, way-to-short-for-my-taste, interaction on Degrassi last Friday. So here you are, I hope you enjoy it and don't find it too weird. :P**

**

* * *

**

Clare stared up at her ceiling, glaring angrily at the small speckles in the pattern. She hated her parents at that moment, hated them with a passion that she had never hated them with before. They just _had_ to go and screw up their lives, didn't they? Well, they were screwing up her life in the process, and they didn't even seem to care, unless they caught her out past curfew with a boy who drove a vehicle of the death persuasion. Ugh. Parents. A muscle in Clare's knee twitched, telling her that she had been lying in the same position for too long, and so she shifted and rolled on her side. Her eyes immediately landed on her nightstand, and the ticket stub that sat there proudly, defiantly showcased next to the bottle of cleaning solution that Clare had picked up last night for her new piercing. Good thing, too, since it was starting to feel slightly irritated.

She briefly wondered whether she should ask her mom about what to do in case her piercing became infected, but then Clare's anger crept back into her consciousness and she lifted her chin. She wouldn't ask her mother for anything. Not even if her ear was falling off. Not after her mother had gone through the humiliating process of calling Simpson and telling him that Clare Diane Edwards would not be present at school, and could he please send all of her assignments to the house, or have someone bring them by this afternoon? _"Humph,"_ Clare snorted. After confining her to her room, Clare's parents hadn't even stuck around to keep an eye on her. They had both vanished to their one true love: their jobs.

Some parents they were turning out to be.

A tapping by her window startled Clare and she flipped over to find Eli grinning at her, hanging onto the second-story window ledge. Clare let out a surprised laugh and jumped up to open the window. "What are you doing here?" she asked, and was met with a handful of backpack for her efforts.

"Um, help first ridicule later?" Eli teased as he tried to hoist himself in through the window. Clare dropped the backpack and helped him pull himself onto her bedroom floor.

"Um, thanks?" he said with a laugh as he staggered to his feet. "Hey, Plath," he added, kissing her cheek quickly when she smiled at the nickname.

"You do know that you could have used the front door, right?" Clare asked, feeling entirely too sarcastic at the moment.

Eli seemed to recognize this, because he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I could have," he conceded, toeing off his boots. "But where's the fun in that?" He almost laughed when Clare rolled her eyes. "My motives started out very pure," he told her, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he reached for the backpack. "I was concerned when my girlfriend didn't show up for school today, and so I corner-I mean _requested_ that Alli let me bring you the assignments." He winked. "Having some free time with you just happened to be an extra bonus."

Clare pulled him over to her bed and Eli took her in his arms, kissing her softly, gently, knowing that there was going to be a rant in here someplace. She had that look on her face. Sure enough, Clare pulled away after a moment and said, "My parents were really upset last night, which is why I was grounded and banned from school." She gave him a glance that told him exactly what she thought of that.

Eli sighed, having guessed as much when she hadn't shown up for school. "Let me guess," he said. "You came home, they got mad, you flaunted your disregard for curfew and your new piercing, and they got even madder, right?"

Clare blinked. "How-?" she began.

Eli laughed, circling his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. "Experience, Blue Eyes. Experience."

Clare smiled, gently inhaling Eli's scent as she stared at him, watching him smile down at her. "Are you experienced in anything else?" she whispered, and was temporarily surprised by how seductive her voice sounded, how breathily the words came out of her lips.

She watched as Eli's eyes dilated, their normally-emerald hue replaced by a deep jade that had certain parts of her anatomy tightening deliciously. "Why don't we just find out?" he whispered back, capturing her lips with his and pressing her back onto the bed. His lips were hot as his tongue sweeping across Clare's teeth until she gasped. He slowly teased her with his tongue, coaxing her to fight him for control as he let his fingers dance over the zipper on her sweater, never actually pulling on it. Would she let him? Would she recognize that he truly loved her, and that he wasn't just trying to get into her pants?

Clare pulled the zipper down herself, awkwardly trying to wriggle out of the sleeves. As Eli pulled back from her, she looked up at him expectantly, obviously thinking that he was going to help her out of her jacket, but he hadn't moved yet. "Um, a little help?" she teased, and Eli gulped, his pants getting tighter as he heard the gravelly quality of her voice.

With supreme effort, Eli sat up a little, shaking his head. "I can't," he said softly.

Clare's face fell and confusion surfaced as she sat up as well, pulling away from Eli. "You just pull," she said sarcastically, trying to hide the hurt in her voice with some venom.

Eli, however, knew exactly what she was doing and simply shook his head and sighed. "It's too soon for this, Clare. We've only been on one date. You're not ready for this."

"Ready for what? Sex?" she pushed.

"Maybe," he shot back, feeling a momentary flare of satisfaction when her bravado faltered. He had called her bluff, and she had no backup, no witty comment to prove that she didn't really care. "But what I really meant was that I don't think you're ready for anything." She started to speak, but he cut her off. "Listen, Clare, you're angry with your parents, and I understand. But that doesn't mean that you can go and rebel against them in every single way you can think of." He smirked and then added, "It's only the first day. Take it slow."

Clare gazed at him for a moment and then felt the need to clarify something. "So you're not saying no because you don't want to, you're saying no because you think I'm rebelling some more?"

The lilting tone in her voice made Eli gaze at her uneasily. Why did this all of the sudden feel like he had walked into an unwinnable situation? "Ri-ight," he said slowly, drawing the syllables out, almost afraid of what might happen as soon as he stopped.

Clare's face slowly slid into a sunny disposition, the one that Eli was used to seeing almost every day at school. "If that's the case, then let me make something very clear, Mr. Goldsworthy. I'm not doing this because I'm mad at my parents. I'm doing this because I love you, and whether you think so or not, I'm ready."

"Clare, we've only had one date!" Eli protested.

She, however, had an irrefutable answer. "Yes, because I gave you as much time as you needed. Eli, we've known each other much longer, and I know exactly what I'm doing." Clare gently slid her purity ring off her finger and took his hand in hers, placing the ring in his palm and closing his fingers around it. "This is not about my parents, this is not about fitting in or being cool. This is about you and me. That's all I want." Her eyes shone as she told him, "That's all I'll ever want."

Eli gazed down at the ring in his hand, weighing it. He gazed up at her and finally asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? Can you look me in the eye and tell me without a doubt that you want this, and me?"

Clare rose up on her knees and swung one leg over so that she was straddling Eli's waist. She tilted his chin up so that their eyes were so close together that they were breathing each other's air. "I want this," she said clearly. "I want this, and I want you. I love you, Eli."

Eli's eyes closed for a moment, but he was far from disappointed. A smile spread across his face and he pulled her into a deep kiss. His lips moved hungrily over hers, and he broke away abruptly to hug her close. "I love you so much, Clare," he whispered.

Clare was too grateful to reaffirm her love once more. Instead, she pulled him back in for another kiss, her hands winding through his hair and tugging on the strands, making Eli groan. She'd done that last night when they had broken away for some "contraband kissing," but now it felt so much better somehow! His hand rose to tangle in her hair, but as soon as he brushed past her ear, Clare gasped and pulled away with a small wince. Embarrassed, she explained, "I think my earring is a tad bit irritated."

Gently, Eli gathered her hair away from her ear and gazed at the red skin for a moment before smirking and saying, "I'll be right back."

Clare watched him leave the room with a frown. Where on earth was he going? Without his boots on, Eli was too quiet and Clare couldn't tell where he was in the house. She waited for almost a minute before she heard him jogging back up the stairs. In his hand was a glass full of ice cubes, which she stared at, confused. "What are those for?"

"You'll see," Eli promised, and then slid back onto the bed, pinning her to the mattress and kissing her hard. Clare gasped, giving Eli the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue once more into her mouth. She fought back this time, trying to gain control, but he won out in the end when he pressed his hips down over hers, making her toss her head back and let out a groan. Smirking, Eli kissed down her jaw and nipped at her neck, causing her own hips to buck up to meet his. Not stopping the subtle way he kept pressing their hips together, Eli reached over and fumbled with the ice cubes before sticking one in his mouth.

As the chunk began to melt in his mouth, Eli kissed up Clare's jawline once more before running his cold tongue over Clare's tender skin at the top of her ear. Her eyes flew open and she gasped at the contrast between flaming hot and ice cold. "Oh!" she exclaimed, squirming when Eli repeated the process. Her flesh was so sensitive from last night's piercing, but the ice felt so good, especially mixed with the hot feeling of Eli's tongue on her. His hips met hers again right as he extracted the ice cube and placed it right over the small metal ring, and Clare's hands clenched in the sheets as she tried not to moan. Who would have thought that ice cold water dripping into her ear would turn her on so much?

Clare impatiently reached out and tugged on Eli's vest, which he generously discarded for her, along with the shirt underneath. Clare's trailed her fingers hesitantly from his shoulders down over his whole chest, watching in awe as Eli shuddered and his stomach muscles clenched. _She_ was doing this. _She_ was making him shudder in pleasure. She wanted to keep going, and her hands reached for his belt, but Eli caught her hands and placed them above her head so that he could slide her shirt off. Strangely, Clare felt no shame being with Eli in this way. Even the way that he was looking at her at that moment, with such love, made her immune to her usual crippling shyness.

And _all_ thought evaporated when Eli unhooked her bra and brought one nipple into his mouth. Clare moaned, unconsciously arching her back into his ministrations, her eyes fluttering closed as Eli laved first one breast, and then the other. Something cold touched her nipple and Clare's eyes flew open to find Eli smirking down at her, using two fingers to lazily draw another ice cube over her breast. If it had felt good before, this was amazing! Clare fisted her fingers through his hair, gripping tightly as the cold made her nipples pucker and the heat of Eli's mouth made her fall apart. Combined with the thrusting of Eli's hips, these sensations were just too much and Clare felt something snap within her.

"Eli!" she cried.

Eli's lips twitched in satisfaction, and his eyes latched onto her face as he tried to memorize every detail. Saint Clare was beautiful, First Date Clare was exciting and liberating, but when Clare first came, it was the most gorgeous sight in the world. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting, her eyes closed as she tried to regulate her breathing and calm it down. She bit her lip and swallowed, and Eli felt himself get painfully hard as he thought about biting that same lip. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, lowering himself so that he could press a soft kiss to her lips, which she gladly returned.

He unbuttoned the snap on her jeans, watching Clare's face for any sign of discomfort or nervousness. There was none. He nearly came when she moved to mimic him, brushing her hand over his arousal as she slid his zipper down. Since her hesitant fingers were doing more harm than good, Eli gently kissed each fingertip before slipping his jeans off himself. He slipped her jeans and panties off, capturing her lips with his before she could even think about being embarrassed. She gasped into the kiss when Eli traced a feather-light finger over her folds, fisting her hands in the sheets again and tossing her head to the side when he eased two fingers inside of her. She moaned at the tight feeling of being stretched already, and wondered for a fleeting moment how Eli was going to fit inside her if his fingers barely made it.

All thought fled again when his tongue replaced his lips.

"Ah!" she gasped, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming as his tongue flicked across her clit. It felt so amazingly good, like someone was repeatedly electrocuting her, that she could barely breathe. Eli moved his fingers a little faster when he felt a small pooling of liquid around his fingers, smiling as he watched Clare pant underneath him, so close to her second orgasm that she could barely hang on.

"Don't fight it," he whispered, and thrust his fingers in harder, twisting at the last minute so that his knuckles brushed _that_ spot within her.

She came with a loud cry, his name tumbling from her lips as her hips bucked off thebed. Pleasure flew through every fiber in her body, and she didn't even realize that Eli had taken the opportunity to thrust into her until she felt a sharp sting followed by a dull ache. Clare's eyes flew open once more, blue meeting green, as she stared up at him in surprise. Her walls were still contracting rhythmically from her orgasm, and Eli's eyes were fighting to stay open and not flutter shut at the pleasure he was feeling. "Wha-?" she managed breathily.

"It's easier this way," Eli gritted out, his hips quivering in an effort not to move. He knew that as soon as Clare's post-orgasmic tremors wore off, she would begin to feel some of the effects of her first time, despite having done the most damage during her orgasm. And sure enough, Clare's face began to show a little more discomfort as her body began to complain about the foreign intrusion. Very carefully, he began to move within her, short little thrusts that eased some of the pressure he was feeling, and stretched Clare at the same time. She was so, incredibly tight, her body pressing in on him from all sides, and Eli bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. _"Hang on," _he told himself, beginning to elongate his thrusts now that Clare was starting to tentatively lift her hips to meet his. _"Make this good for her. Come on, Elijah, man up."_

"Eli," Clare whimpered. "Eli, I…oh, I think I'm going to…oh!" He twisted his hips as he thrust down making her cry out and arch her back so hard that her breasts pressed against his chest. Eli's hips began to thrust faster and harder, and Clare matched his frenzied movements with identical ones of her own. She was on fire, straining to reach whatever breaking point that was just out of her reach. Just as she felt the now-familiar tightening in her chest, Clare felt a freezing cold bolt shoot through her, and cried out. The two ice cubes Eli had dropped onto her stomach were already starting to melt and slide across her sweaty skin, but they were enough to give her that elusive edge as Eli twisted his hips once more and they fell over the edge together, crying each other's names.

Eli barely caught himself before his strength gave out and he landed on top of Clare. Instead, he rolled them over so that she was resting on his chest as they struggled to catch their breaths. "Are you alright?" he asked, stroking her sweaty hair and pushing it out of her eyes.

Clare smiled sleepily, her eyes gazing up into his with a love so evident that Eli had to work hard to hold back the sudden tears that sprang into his eyes. She was so beautiful, and she was his. "I'm wonderful," she said softly.

"I love you, Clare," he whispered, but her eyes were already sliding closed, and all Eli heard in response was a satisfied hum. He pulled her blanket up over their bodies, thankful that her parents would not be home for a few more hours. As he tucked his face into her neck, Eli had to smile. Her ear looked less irritated already!

An hour and a half later, Eli awoke to a giggling Clare and a half-melted ice cube simmering on his chest….

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it, and thank you to my annon. reviewers. I'm working on your awesome suggestions (ChardeB) and I'm actually halfway done right now. Also, I haven't forgotten about the handcuffs...! lol! Please review! You guys are awesome. :D**


End file.
